Angels Cry
by Rosa17
Summary: A 'what if' things had been different in series 2 Walkabout, and what happened next instead. Please don't let the intro put you off, it is a RH/M pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Angels Cry by Rosa17

AN: Again another story I wrote shortly after the first UK airing of series 2. This is the first story of two.

Setting: This picks up in series 2, episode 10 Walkabout and is a bit of a 'what if' things had been different kind of story.

Prologue

The woman stood trembling before the priest, this was not how a wedding day should be, forced as an emergency to save her life. A life she was willing to sacrifice for the poor of Nottingham but here she was under Will's insistence marrying a man she loathed and despised to keep herself alive. She swallowed the bile which floated up her throat and looked at the groom beside her. The only thread of love in this relationship was his so called love for her, an unrequited love. The thought of spending the rest of her life with a man such as this filled her not only with dread but disgust. She knew underneath it all there was a better man struggling to get out, but she did not love him, not that way, the way he wanted her to. She loved Robin Hood. She was going to marry Robin Hood. She fingered the ring that he had given her in the tree, she clenched onto it tight in her right hand, feeling as if it was the only thing left of the man who held her heart, mind and soul. The priest raised his over large hood in her direction as Gisborne's attention was taken momentarily by a guard and suddenly she knew that whatever happened after this ceremony, everything would somehow work out despite it all.

0o0

The army surrounded the city walls and Gisborne and Marian rode out from within leaving the people at the mercy of the army. Allan stood at the gate feeling nauseous; at the final time of destiny here he was manning the city by himself. There was no sign of the Sheriff, and Gisborne had just ridden off into the sunset with Marian. And where was Robin? Allan shuddered as he felt someone walk over his grave, a grave that could very soon be reality. He gave one final look at the impending invasion and ran screaming to all who could hear that 'they' were here.

0o0

Little John heaved the body of the Sheriff onto a horse and Robin took both sets of reins to take them back to Nottingham, not that it would do a lot of good. The sun had almost set and bringing the Sheriff back in the state he was in would not save the people of Nottingham now. He had failed them, his men, England, Marian and most of all himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please bear in mind this _is_ a RH/Marian story, don't let what you read in the prologue put you off continuing.

Part 1

Long before Robin, the Sheriff and the gang reached Nottingham the red haze from the fires which burned in Nottingham were visible. It was a site of destruction and devastation when they eventually surveyed the city. Nottingham was already unrecognisable. They drew their horses to a standstill, in a row all looking at the carnage before them and wondering whether anyone would make it out of there alive.

With heartbreaking emotion Robin whispered, "Marian."

"Will." Djaq uttered her hand on her heart.

Robin signalled to Little John and they carried the body of the Sheriff in through the battle zone to Jasper.

"He is not much use to me dead." Jasper said.

"We…. I was too late. We found him murdered by a peasant woman and her children." Robin said solemnly surveying all that lay around him, a wasteland of what had been Nottingham town.

Jasper nodded and Robin just turned and walked away.

"Are we going to kill him Sir?" A soldier asked Jasper.

"We have killed enough today and Prince John wants Robin Hood to live and feel guilt that he was not able to save his people. That is better than killing him. We can kill him some other time, when it suits me better." Jasper smiled.

0o0

"This….This…. This…." Much started and wiped his eyes unable to stand the sight he was witnessing.

"I have seen sights like this before. I never believed I would have witnessed something as horrific as this again." Djaq said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Angels cry," uttered Little John in such a compassionate tone that the other three turned to look at him instead of the carnage. "This…is the kind of thing that makes angels cry." And nobody could deny that it was anything less.

"Are we leaving?" asked Much to Robin who had been silent and they all knew what or more precisely 'who' he was thinking about.

Robin sighed and Djaq said, "Jasper might not be so lenient to let you go if you stay here."

"He will not kill me today. He wants me to suffer….he wants me to blame myself that I was unable to bring the Sheriff back alive and now the entire city of Nottingham has been lost. But the rest of Nottinghamshire has not been lost, England has not been lost, there is still so much to fight for."

"We should look for bodies." Little John said softly.

"Bodies?" queried Much. "Why do we want to look for bodies?"

"Marian," Robin softly sighed.

"And Will…..and Allan." Added Djaq.

"Allan gets what he deserves." Much stated.

"Did he? Did he deserve to die like this?" Robin asked waving his hand from one side of the devastation to the other. "What he did was wrong, but nobody deserved to die like this."

They worked silently as they made their way through what remained of the county town. It was night now and Jasper and Prince John's army had set up camp on the field beyond what had been Nottingham, all revelling of the day's events with food and mead.

With a torch each in their hands the outlaws continued to search for their own. Robin and Little John came across an infant apiece, whose Mother's dead bodies had protected and saved the life of their offspring. And the men each carried them as if they were the most precious things on earth. As if the angels had bestowed the life of these little ones as a gift from above, on a day of heartache, ruin and death.

"Here!" Much called when almost all hope had been lost.

Little John, Djaq and Robin went to his side and held their torches over the inert body of one they recognised. Djaq knelt down and examined the body.

Looking at up Robin she said. "It is a miracle, he is still alive."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for your reviews, it is a bit angsty in places but is certainly a RH/M story.

Part 2

Back at the camp Much found he was the one responsible to feed the babies. Little John helped and they fed one each, some milk the goat had provided. Robin had helped Djaq strip the clothes off the torso of the wounded man they brought back from Nottingham and now aided her as she tended to his wounds.

"Do you think he will live?" he asked.

She looked up at him in the dimness of the night and replied. "Time will tell, his injuries are severe, if it is Allah's or God's will he might."

"He…if only he could tell us when he last saw Marian, when he last saw….." Robin began but broke off.

"I know," she gently replied.

0o0

Dawn saw the babies cry for more than the goat's milk could provide and it was decided that they be taken to the nearby villages to find suitable homes for the orphans. With Much and Little John absent from the camp, Robin went over to the patient who had been stirring and moaning in obvious pain. Djaq hovered on the perimeter.

The man opened his eyes as if the light dazed him, he blinked several times before focusing and finally Robin Hood came into his line of vision. Whoever he had expected to see on waking it had not been Robin.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked and as the words left his mouth he knew it was a stupid question, even now the man who lay before him might not recover.

"I've felt better," he muttered, re-splitting his lip. Djaq dabbed it with a cloth until the bleeding ceased.

"Can you remember anything about yesterday?" Robin asked.

"Bits," he said more cautiously this time, every part of his body felt on fire and he wondered if he would ever be able to move again without hurting.

"Did you see Marian?" Robin asked.

"Yes, on and off all day," he replied, it was evident that talking was sapping his strength.

"Robin, ask him what we need to know, then we must let him rest," urged Djaq.

"Did she?….Did she?…." Robin said, struggling to ask if he saw Marian die.

"Is she dead? No she rode out of Nottingham with Gisborne before the shock troops torched the place. I would say she is very much alive, more than I feel right now."

Djaq gently shook the patient who had closed his eyes with the exertion of speaking and asked. "And Will? Allan did you see Will?"

With great effort Allan focused on Djaq and replied. "Yes I saw Will, we shook hands, but I don't know if he really forgave what I did to you all… We both thought we were going to die… I don't know what happened to him….. It was crazy in there. Each man and woman fighting…. to defend their lives….. and almost every man losing it in battle. I am sorry Djaq I just don't know…..I…. I wish I did. I…..I…. wish I had died instead of him. It would be better for everyone if I died wouldn't it?" he stammered out and then fell into an half unconscious slumber once more.

"Thank you my friend," Robin whispered to him not sure if he had heard or not.

"Thank you my friend? What are you thanking _him_ for? He almost cost us our lives on more than one occasion." Much said from behind Robin, having returned during the conversation.

Robin turned to him and John and asked. "The infants? Did you find homes for them?"

Little John nodded. "The people of Clun were only too pleased to help. Said they would grow up knowing they had been survivors of when Nottingham had been razed to the ground."

"What about him? I don't trust him." Much said of Allan.

"He's not going anywhere, look at him?" Djaq said.

And Much did, and noticed the bruising beginning to show on his torso and face, the cuts ugly where Djaq had stitched him up.

"But we are." Robin said decisively.

"Going? Where are we going?" Asked Much. "And if we go, what are we going to do with Allan? He can not stay here alone."

"We will take him to Kirklees; they will tend to him there."

"What about us?" Much asked still waiting for an answer.

"We are going to find Marian and bring her back where she belongs. Track her and Gisborne down, it can't be that hard. I'm sorry Djaq, Will….. We searched everywhere, none of us saw him."

"Then lets us hope he is still too alive." She replied with a sideways look at Allan wondering whether he would even survive the journey to the Abbey.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

Marian shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature and chill of the night. They were camping again as they headed north. They each sat on opposite sides of the small fire which burned brightly, a half eaten and well cooked rabbit still hanging over the fire, soon to be burnt to a cinder. She looked into the flames and tried to summon up an image of Robin, but all she could imagine was Nottingham being razed to the ground and the screams of the people they left behind to perish. Part of her wished now she had remained and died, but the other part wanted to live, for Robin. There was no telling whether he survived either; she had no way of knowing, except in her heart, he still remained alive.

Gisborne touched her arm and she flinched. "It's alright, I won't take you here. I promised you that last night that when we consummate the marriage it will be in a bed, not on the forest floor or in some dirty cramped Inn."

"Thank you," she told him, still not welcoming his touch and he drew his hand away.

"You should get some sleep, we will be riding all day tomorrow," he added almost as an after thought.

"Where are we going?" she asked tiredly.

"Durham. I need to speak to the Earl."

"About what?" she asked feigning innocence.

He gave her a pointed look across the fire and she showed no knowledge of the Pact in her expression, but he knew better. He was sure she knew something. What exactly, he was not quite sure and perhaps, Hood had kidnapped her in the first place because she was useful to him. Not that mattered now. Marian was his. He had won his prize and whatever occurred she would always be his, never Hood's. Guy was looking forward to the day he could laugh in Robin's face with his wife upon his arm and jeer at everything the outlaw stood for and believed in.

He eventually replied and said. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Then why don't I stay here….or at Locksley?" she asked him, to gently cajole information.

"Because Hood might visit you there. He might hurt you. It was not so long ago he held you hostage in a tree, or have you forgotten so readily? Do you feel for him?" he asked his eyes dark, and boring into her, like a knife cutting out her heart.

She swallowed at the tone of his reply and his question and shut her eyes in a brief plea that Robin would forgive her, her next words. "I have committed my life to you."

"Yes," he said with an underling passion. "You have, there is no turning back now Marian."

She was grateful he did not attempt to touch her again and he settled down for the night, leaving her sitting and staring into the flames.

Will's voice echoed through her mind '…Wherever you go. Robin will move heaven and earth and he will find you, just stay alive.'

She wondered if he would find her, find her before it was too late. Leaving Gisborne didn't seem an option right now, not when she didn't know if any of the outlaws had survived. And what could she say in her defence if Guy caught up with her to bring her back.

It was as if he had been reading her thoughts, even though he lay there with his eyes closed for he said in a low tone which broke no argument. "Marian if you leave me, if you run away and flee, I will find you and you will not like me when I do. You stay with me or die."

Marian shuddered and pulled her cloak more tightly about her frame. Making sure Guy was not looking reached down the front of her dress and took out the ring; Robin's ring. She slipped off her wedding ring from Guy and in its place secured the engagement ring from Robin, she twirled it round her finger several times before slipping it off and into its hiding place once more, replacing it with the ring from Guy. She had a fragment of hope but now that was dying like the fire before her and she wondered if she would ever be free of Sir Guy of Gisborne again.

0o0

Some yards away through the trees the man watched them closely and wanted to warm himself too by a fire. But he was too near, he had to stay hidden, he could not risk being caught. He sat and yearned as he ate berries of the forest which did not calm his aching hunger for the remainder of the rabbit Sir Guy had left roasting on the fire.

His horse made a small noise but it went unnoticed by the two he was watching. He reasoned Gisborne was sleeping now. Marian clearly wasn't, obviously tormented about what she had done. What he now felt he had forced her to do. Had he forced her? Had Will Scarlett forced Marian to marry Guy? He used to think that no one forced Marian to do something she did not want to, but Guy had forced her before to consider marrying him.

There was consolation, the whole thing wasn't as cut and dried as Guy liked to believe it was. Which was why, Will needed to get Marian away from Gisborne, before anything else occurred.

He thought back to Robin's last words to him. 'But whatever happens you need to look after Marian….Will I am relying on you, she has to live even if every one else dies.'

Well she was certainly alive, he had kept his word there, but one thing Will knew was that Marian was beginning to die inside and it was down to him to prevent it and get her back to Robin where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4.

Robin and what remained of the gang returned from leaving Allan at Kirklees and arrived in Locksley. It had felt as though they were abandoning him when they walked away, even though they were assured he was in very good hands, would be cared for until he was well and no harm would befall him.

The journey back to Sherwood had been one with many long a bouts of silence, when Much did try and cheer things along, Robin would put a dampener on his spirits and then no more was said. Robin had one focus one purpose, one aim, one mission and that was to find Marian and get her as far away from Gisborne as possible, to beg her to stay with him in the forest if he had to, for all their sakes.

Locksley presented itself as normal, nothing untoward happening apart from the fact that there was a noticeable lack of guards. In fact there were no men of Sir Guy's standing guard at all. Robin shrugged and walked up to the front door and knocked with the others following closely behind, watching from all angles in case it was a trap.

Thornton opened the door, he looked older than Robin remembered and he supposed the toll of Nottingham being razed to the ground had affected them all.

"Robin," he said, ushering them in across the threshold and shutting the door behind them.

"Is this safe? Where's Gisborne?" asked Much, feeling a prickling sensation creep up his spine and he shivered.

"He is gone. I expect he will be back, but not for a while."

"Where are his men?" asked Little John.

"Perished or ran away after Nottingham was destroyed." Thornton explained.

"Did you see Gisborne that day?" Robin asked.

"Yes he came here with Lady Marian." He informed them, thinking that it would do the tortured Robin no favours to also add that Gisborne had referred to her as his wife.

"Where did they go?" asked Much with a slight shake of his head, unable to think of a place they would flee to.

"Sir Guy said he had business to attend to and that he would be travelling north immediately. That he would be gone a while; he did not know when he would be back. But he and Marian had been spared from the edict."

"And they left soon after they arrived?" Djaq queried.

"Yes, they did not stop here long; they were gone before full nightfall."

Robin ran a hand over his face looking thoughtful. "We need horses if we are to catch them up."

"There are horses in the stable, plenty. I can always tell Gisborne that the place was raided by the shock troops, still might be. I have heard word that they are plundering the nearby villages."

Robin sighed, anguish and agony written across his features, the weight of the world upon his shoulders, for how was he to put right, that which had gone so horribly wrong?

With a heavy sigh he said to Thornton. "The store, you know where our store is. Here is the key," and he pressed it into Thornton's palm. "While we are away, help to feed the poor and the needy wisely, a little each week."

"Yes Robin." Thornton promised.

Robin replied with a smile that did not reach his eyes as in days of old. Thornton knew that it would take a lot for Robin to smile genuinely again.

They left Thornton and saddled up a horse each in Gisborne's stables.

"Where are we heading?" Djaq asked.

"You heard Thornton he said north," said Much.

"There is a lot of north," added Little John.

"Durham," said a small voice and they all looked to see the stable boy standing there. "Gisborne was taking Lady Marian to Durham."

"Durham it is lads," said Robin mounting his horse and nodding his thanks to the boy, he dug his heels into the horse and they all galloped off. All hoping that they could catch up with them before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for your comments.

Part 5

After several days ride, Marian and Gisborne arrived at the city of Durham. The city was in a much better state than Nottingham had been in for years. They rode to the castle gate, Gisborne announced who he was and that he must see the Earl immediately. They were granted entrance, while Will stood in the shadows trying to figure a way to get in and then to find Marian in the vast castle once he was there.

0o0

"Sir Guy and Lady Gisborne," announced a man to the Earl of Durham who sat in his quarters at his desk penning a letter to Rotherham.

"Gisborne," he said in greeting, indicating with a wave of his hand that they sit in chairs which had been brought in to accommodate them and his servant offered them some refreshment which both gratefully took. "What brings you all the way up here? And when did you get married?"

Gisborne ignored the latter question but answered the first. "The Sheriff wandered off, I presume he is dead. Robin Hood was ordered….. I ordered Robin Hood to find him by sunset but he failed and shock troops razed Nottingham according to the edict."

"Yet you and Lady Gisborne escaped with your lives," drawled Durham, wishing that after he had lost the attractive Beatrice he could have had the feisty beautiful Marian instead, but it seemed was not to be.

"As a Black Knight I was given my freedom, that and any family I had," he added and Durham knew in an instant why now Marian was his wife.

"And now?" questioned Durham.

"Now we have to all pull together, all the Black Knights need to meet. I thought perhaps here or Rotherham to discuss what we are going to do next. Our members are dropping like flies and we can not afford to lose any more or I fear that our cause will be lost."

"The Pact," said Durham, "You did bring the Pact out of Nottingham?"

Guy took a deep breath and replied. "Robin Hood has the Pact, he stole it from us. But I have every intention of retrieving it from his lair."

"You are a long way from Nottingham. I suggest you go back there, find the Pact and then come to the Black Knights for a meeting to discuss how we can overthrow the King."

"We have travelled a long way; can we not rest here for the night?"

"Of course, I am not a tyrant to my fellow Black Knights; I will have a room prepared for you. But first let me show you around Durham." He said with a smile.

Marian trailed behind them as the Earl pointed out this and that, thinking of how she could find a way out of this. But it appeared she was stuck. She toyed with the ring that Robin had given her and remembered his words, words which brought her comfort in her distress.

'…..It felt right like it had been made for me and that's how I feel about you….I promised your father I would protect and look after you…..Together we are stronger….Marian will you marry me?'

She shook her head to rid herself of her memories and put them back in the recess of her mind for another time, but Will's words flittered there instead.

'…Wherever you go. Robin will move heaven and earth and he will find you, just stay alive.'

Marian sighed perhaps Will had been right, she fingered the ring once more this time with a smile of hope upon her face and knew it was something she had to believe in.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

Will pressed himself in-between the wall hangings, this was the moment he had been dreading since he had started to follow Gisborne and Marian from Nottingham. He held his breath as Marian and Guy entered the room and heard the big solid door close. Peeking round he looked to see Gisborne smile at Marian and then the bed which she eyed as one facing her death.

Marian swallowed hard, there was no one to get her out of this hole she had dug for herself this time. She was here alone with Gisborne and he wanted right here and now to take their marriage one step further, the final step, to consummate the vows they had taken about a week or so before. She took a deep breath as he told her not to be afraid and his hands grazed her neck. It took every inch of self control for her not to flinch from his touch.

Just when she thought all was lost a couple of footsteps alerted her and Guy to the fact that they were not alone after all. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Will and drew her cloak about her body as if that would ward off Guy's advances.

It took Gisborne a few seconds to register who the intruder was, but when he did he said. "What are you doing here? I was about to take my wife to the marriage bed."

"I think not." Will told him, his tone bland and his face void of any emotion, but it was clear that he was not moving until he had served his purpose, carried out his mission.

"How did you get in here?" Guy asked, his rage bubbling at the thought that one of Hood's men was in his room.

"I have been following you. I made a vow." Will replied in the same tone he had used before.

"I made a vow about a week ago and now I am about to consummate my marriage." Gisborne shot irritably back.

"I can't let you do that." Will told him.

"Why?" Guy demanded.

"I promised and because you are not actually married." Will answered.

"WHAT! I was there with Marian before the priest, we promised ourselves to each other. Of course I am married."

"See that is just it. You were not talking to the priest you were talking to me. I was the priest and as I am not ordained, the marriage is null and void."

Marian and Will watched as Guy remembered back to that day, that moment, expressions flickering across his face as he went through the ceremony in detail. Finally he replied, "Ha! But no one else knows. I can kill you and pretend that it is legal."

"No you can not," said Marian breaking the silence she had so far been keeping.

"Why?" Guy pleased. "Marian this is our chance to find happiness, to be together."

Marian did not reply as he expected her to, instead Will said. "There are a total of three witnesses that know the truth, you can not pretend, it is not real, it did not happen. You are not a married man."

"Witnesses? Who?" Guy demanded stepping menacingly close to Will who stood firm not deterred by his enemy in the least.

"There was the priest who I knocked out and Allan, your right hand man, remember him? He helped me and then there was…."

"The priest and Allan will have perished when Nottingham was ruined," Guy spat back at him.

"Not if Robin Hood brought the Sheriff back, just after you left." Will rationalised.

"Did he?" said Marian with a whisper of hope.

Will shook his head and honestly said "I don't know, by that time I had left and was waiting to follow you both wherever you went."

"We were leaving at sunset," Guy began, adding. "Where was Robin Hood then? He failed; he failed to find the Sheriff. Now the whole town are dead and with any luck Robin Hood too."

"No!" protested Marian. "I don't believe he died too."

Guy ignored her comment and asked Will. "You said three witnesses, you have only named two."

"Me." Marian told him this time gaining his attention and standing beside Will. "I was the third witness. I knew as I said the marriage vows that the priest was Will."

"No!" Guy shouted. "Why Marian? Why?"

"To keep herself alive," Will replied. "I suggested she accept your proposal, she was not that keen on the prospect but I told her of my vow and she relented."

"What vow?" Guy demanded. "And we could still be married, what about that thing you peasants do?"

"Hand fasting you mean?" Will asked.

"If that is what they call it, then yes."

"That is different," Will explained. "First both parties have to want to get married and then there is the ceremony with the holding of the hands and the tying of the knot. So you are not united by hand fasting either. The truth is you and Lady Marian are not married at all."

"Marian," Gisborne said, turning to face her. "We can get married here in Durham. The priest here can marry us, we can still be together."

Marian moved away from him and replied. "No I would not marry you if you were the last man on earth Guy of Gisborne. My heart belongs to another."

Guy looked confused and answered. "So it wasn't Hood you love, it was him, it was Scarlett?"

Marian shook her head and answered "No you were right in the first place, it is Robin," she pulled the hidden ring out, took off the one Guy had hurriedly bestowed upon her finger replacing it with Robin's engagement ring and they all heard the clink as the wedding band fell to the floor. "We are to be married. I love him. I love Robin Hood."

"NO!" Gisborne shouted not for the first time during the conversation. "No that can not be, he is dead."

Marian shook her head and said. "Even if you are right and he perished. I will go and fight in his place."

Guy snarled and said cruelly. "What? With just Will Scarlett here for company?"

"I am sure that we will meet many more willing people along the way, who are only to happy to join in our fight for justice, for freedom and for the King."

Gisborne turned his attention and hatred to Will and said. "You. This is your fault."

He realised at that moment his sword lay beside the bed and drew his dagger from his belt instead. And the next sequence of events happened so quickly that it left Guy stunned for a moment afterwards.

"No!" Marian said coming between him and Will, raising her arms, her palms facing towards him, to protect Will from Gisborne.

"No Marian, I promised Robin I would protect you." Will said but she would not budge and the dagger that was meant for him went straight into the palm of her left hand instead.

She yelped in pain and that was enough for Guy to retract the dagger with a painful twist as he did so. Will pulled her away and ran for the door. He tugged her with him as they ran through the corridors, out of the castle. Panting out of breath they hid in a small copse just outside the castle walls. Will tore at her cloak and bandaged her hand which was dripping with blood and then tore off more to fashion a makeshift sling. They sat there holding their breaths as Gisborne rode out of the castle at a fast pace looking for the woman he still wanted as his bride, now for revenge more than love.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Robin and his depleted gang reached the city of Durham with its imposing castle.

"Here we are," said Much, with a sigh wondering how the day was going to end this time.

"What are we going to do? Go and confront Durham?" asked Djaq.

"If we have to, but first let us ask about see if Gisborne has actually been here," Robin replied.

They put their horses in some nearby stables, here they found they were not known or recognised and they moved about freely asking about Gisborne and a lady he might have been travelling with. They met up behind the stables an hour or so later to exchange information.

"Anything?" Robin asked, Little John, Much and Djaq.

"Yes, they have been here." Djaq informed him. "I spoke with a man who said the Earl of Durham took them on a tour of the city. He said that the man clad in black leather…."

"Gisborne," said Much unnecessarily.

"…..Was in deep conversation with Durham, while Marian walked behind them looking more bored."

"John?" Robin asked.

"He left in a hurry and without Marian."

"A lover's tiff some said," added Much, then asked his master. "What did you glean?"

Robin shrugged, sighed and said. "More of the same. Durham will know more, we need to find where Marian is, she could still be here."

"How do you suppose we get in then?" asked Much.

Robin scratched his face and answered. "We are going to walk up to the front entrance and request to speak with Durham."

"You are joking?" queried Djaq, having a horrible feeling that he wasn't.

Robin shook his head and began walking. Djaq shared a look with the two men who shrugged, looking as pensive as she felt and followed.

No one was more surprised than the gang when they were permitted entrance through the front door and were taken to Durham's private quarters. They were lighter and airier than Vasey's in Nottingham had been. He kept no birds but did have a large rough looking dog and Much looked at him with distaste, he and dogs did not get along well.

"Lord Locksley," Durham said in a mocking tone. "What can I do for you? I seem to be having a run of visitors from Nottinghamshire of late."

"Yes I want to talk about your guests." He said darkly and although Durham could see that Robin was not in the mood for chit chat or to be taken for a fool, he decided to toy with him a little.

"They have departed."

"Where did they go? I have reason to believe they did not leave together." Robin told him.

"They did not," Durham said, sitting back lazily in his chair and enjoying the moment of torment. "Lady Gisborne left with a scruffy young man, Sir Guy as you can imagine was furious that his new wife fled and went in search of her."

Robin looked at Durham trying to digest the words that the Black Knight had uttered as Much twittered, "Marian…..Gisborne….married…."

"They were married?" Djaq asked unbelievingly.

"So Sir Guy informed me. She did not look that happy about the arrangement however." He put in, which seemed to bring Robin back to life.

"Tell me about the man she left with," he demanded his mouth a grim line, his face a myriad of emotions of which they were so intense Durham could not distinguish one from the other.

Laughing at Robin's distress Durham said. "He was younger than you, tallish, dark hair, dressed as a serf. Nothing distinctive, except I don't know how he gained entrance to the castle it was not by the main door."

"Will?" whispered Djaq as the others gave her a passing look.

"When did she leave?" asked Robin.

"Do you not think I have provided you with enough information, you a wanted man by the crown?"

Robin walked round the desk to Durham catching him off guard and held his knife to the Earl's throat. "I want answers."

With a nervous laugh Durham said. "You the man who failed to find the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"He did not fail," Much put it, "We were just too late, he was already dead."

"Which means Nottingham has gone?"

"As you remembered it yes," answered Little John with a pained expression in his eyes and the sights and sounds haunted him for a passing moment.

"It will be greater I am sure, although the loss of Vasey is a little disturbing. I am convinced the Black Knights can still win over the King."

"You," said Robin dangerously, "are evading my questions."

"Your questions?" he said. "Which question was that?"

"When did Marian leave?"

"Several days ago, as far as I am aware she and her travelling companion were on foot. Gisborne took his horse with him." Durham explained, now the fun was over he wanted Hood out of his home; it would not be good for business if the other Black Knights found out.

"Where was Gisborne heading?" Robin fired before he let go of the hold he had on Durham.

"To find her, he wanted her back."

0o0

The gang sat on the outskirts of the city. Robin was very quiet and the other three spent most of their time looking at one another, gauging each others reaction as to whether someone should say something and when.

He finally ran a hand across his beard looked at them in turn and said. "I can not expect you to come with me, but I have to find her. Find out if it is true."

Even Much did not dare ask what was true, he knew. Robin seemed to have died a little since they left Durham and he wondered what was going to become of his master now, especially if Durham's words were true and she was married to Gisborne.

"Marian is one of us. With you I will go," Little John confirmed to Robin.

"I will go with you." Djaq told him. "I think the man she left with could be Will. Don't you?"

Robin nodded and said. "Yes, it seems the only rational explanation." Shaking his head he added. "But we have to get to them before Gisborne does, and what if he has already found them?" He sighed again, a sigh of man who was troubled far more than they would ever know.

"Then we must make sure we….we do find them…whether Gisborne has found them or not, they need us." Declared Much, as the others all united agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for your replies.

Part 8

The rain shot down from the sky like blazing arrows and hit the faces of the travelling duo with a force that was not to be reckoned with. The pair who were drenched to the skin forged onwards, the trees providing little or no cover as they kept off the main road and pushed their way through the scrub of the woodland that they were currently passing through.

"Look," Will whispered, rain flowing into his eyes and he blinked it away, drawing Marian's attention to a run down cottage. At one end the wall and the roof had caved in but it looked sound enough. "We can rest and take refuge here."

Inside he sat Marian in the far corner from the collapsed wall, ignoring her protests that she could help him find firewood and he went back out again and walked round the side. Will breathed out a sigh of relief, there was a small log pile towards the sheltered part of the house and he went to bring it in, in its entirety, hoping that the outer wood would dry out by the time they needed to use it. He lit the fire quicker than he thought he would, the rain was still pelting outside and the thought of going back out for food filled him with dread.

As if knowing what he was thinking Marian said. "Do not go out for food on my account I am not hungry."

"Nor am I," he admitted and gave an involuntary shiver. But it had been two days since their last hot meal in a small village where they had found shelter.

He sidled up next to her in a struggle to find warmth. The fire before them sent smoke up to the hole in the middle of the room, just as it was intended to do.

"Cold?" he asked into the darkness, some time later when he felt her shivering beside him.

"No," she replied her teeth chattering.

"Marian," he said pointedly, giving her a sideways glance and shaking his head at her. Changing the subject he asked. "How's the hand?" He felt her shrug beside him and wince, which told him more than her words ever would. "Perhaps I should have another look."

"No," she muttered. "We have nothing clean to wrap round it anyway."

"True, but it might need cleaning again," he persisted.

"No just let me sleep," she said tiredly leaning her head against his shoulder, which was not a good sign in the least.

It wasn't long before he heard her breathing even out and he laid her gently on the floor, ready to look at her hand despite what she had said. If he had to he would start using his undershirt as a dressing, as her cloak had gone on her wound already.

He undid the sling and peeled back the dressing, it had stuck to her hand and he was half expecting her to waken but she didn't even stir. The secretion was just as it had been this morning when he had scooped it all out. Although she hadn't even whimpered, her eyes told him more than she would ever know. And he knew that this wasn't good. It had been almost a week since Gisborne had stabbed her and they hadn't covered much ground. At this rate they would never make it back to Sherwood, or rather Marian would never make it back to Sherwood, he would have to bury her, perhaps here and face the task of telling Robin he had failed to keep her alive.

Will shook his head; even in the reduced light of the fire he could tell that the redness has spread to the middle of her forearm. The wound itself was a nasty shade of yellowish green and he turned for a moment to compose himself. He stripped off his top and then his undershirt, laying the former to dry by the fire and although naked from the waist up he felt warmer than he did when he had been clothed. The heat of the fire warming his skin and bringing him back to life, now if only he could do the same for Marian.

He cleaned her hand best he could with strips he tore off his wet undershirt, before binding it with further strips from it and fashioned a sling about her neck again to keep her arm in one place. He tore up his remaining shirt and rolled the bandages it created, making a neat pile on a flat looking log, before slipping back into his now dry over shirt.

Will wished now they had paused in Durham long enough to seek out a physician, but with the threat of Gisborne following them and Durham's men searching every house in the city it had been impossible. He wished that as Guy had confronted him he had acted quicker and stepped round Marian again, then the dagger would have penetrated him instead, for it was meant for him, even though Gisborne's anger had been directed at Marian.

The next time Will was conscious the fire had all but died, he spent some time tending it until it caught and flickered again, and fed it more timber until it looked healthy. He leaned over to look at Marian she had a fine sheen across her face. He felt her forehead and sighed heavily to himself and prayed the fever was induced by her hand and not from being in the cold and wet for so long, added complications they did not need. As he moved back he jarred her hand and cursed to himself as it woke her from her slumber.

"Will?" called Marian.

"I'm here," he told her and offered her some water from the canteen which she sipped gratefully.

"Will," she said again into the silence of the night, the only sounds the crackling of the fire as it took the chill from the air around them.

"Yes Marian," he replied after a reflective beat.

"Will, I want you to do something for me," she told him.

"Anything," he agreed.

"Tell Robin….Tell Robin he was my heart, that I loved him completely and…. to carry on the dream…... And Will, don't blame yourself that things worked out this way." She whispered her voice fading as the sentence progressed.

"Marian, Marian!" he called hovering over her, but from one look it was obvious that sleep had claimed her once more and he wondered if she would ever waken again.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

Dawn broke and gave rise to dripping woodland on the Great North Road, the rain had ceased but everywhere still bore the brunt of the overnight storm and was exceedingly wet. The outlaws resided in a cave some distance from the road, their horses sheltering under a clump of oak trees.

"Well Master?" asked Much, after a particularly long silence in the conversation. "Are we to continue to retrace our steps to Durham?"

Robin looked pensive and replied, "Marian and her companion…."

"Will," filled in Djaq who was convinced that the man seen with Marian was the man she loved.

"Will," repeated Robin.

"We do not know if it is Will," said Much.

"Will; it seems most likely to be," said John.

"So?" prompted Djaq to their leader.

"So we continue to back track to Durham. Yesterday I realised they could not have gotten that far on foot and if they are avoiding Gisborne they would not stick strictly to the main road."

"If they are heading back. You don't think they have reason to head to Rotherham or somewhere else?" asked Much.

"For what purpose?" asked Robin. "I think they would be heading back to Nottingham to see if it really was razed to the ground and…..to see if we are alive."

"They won't find us there though will they? I mean we are here. I mean, what if we have crossed paths as we backtracked? And they are now heading ahead of us to Nottingham," Much said and even Robin looked a little confused at his loyal servant's speech.

"Then," Robin said patiently. "They will surely speak with Thornton and he will inform them of the situation and they will hopefully go to the camp and wait for our return."

"It is looking for a needle in a haystack," complained Much. "We can not keep tracking up and down the country looking for them; we ought to head back to Sherwood. Master?"

Robin ran a hand across his tired drawn face and replied. "I have a hunch Much that they are closer to Durham than Nottingham. I do not know why, it is just a feeling."

"I have a feeling," Much went on. "I have a feeling that something is not right with the 'marriage' thing….it is fishy. Why would she marry Gisborne, Robin after what you shared with me when we were searching for the Sheriff? It does not make sense."

"What?" asked Djaq and Little John together.

"Tell them Master," Much urged. "Tell them or I shall."

"Tell us what Robin?" asked John softly, for one so big.

With conflicting emotions running across his features he replied. "The ring Allan brought that day in the forest….It was an engagement ring…..I gave it to Marian that day when we were in the tree."

"You were going to get married? And now she has married Gisborne?" Djaq asked Robin, adding. "You are right Much it does not make sense."

Robin nodded in response to Djaq's question and said. "I assume she had to do it to stay alive….."

"And now? What will you do now she is married to him?" asked Little John.

"I will kill him," Robin answered with vehemence but without the slightest hesitation.

0o0

Will rinsed out the canteen and refilled it with water, his eyes surveyed the area in front of him and he wondered whether it was worth setting any traps. His stomach was certainly telling him it was. Behind him he heard a twig snap and instinctively he was on his guard. He slowly turned holding a knife in his right hand and the canteen in his left wishing he had his axes with him as defence and came face to face with the culprit who caused the twig to break.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10.

"Robin?" Will asked, almost unable to believe he was alive and not only that standing right in front of him. As he spoke Much, Little John and Djaq also came into view and he sighed with relief which was evident on his face.

"Marian?" asked Little John, not Robin and then Will's expression changed from joy to sadness.

"Will?" asked Robin. He knew right there and then that they had been right it had been Will in Durham, but something in Will's expression was frightening him more than the news that she had married Sir Guy.

Will looked at them each in turn focusing on Djaq and Robin. With his attention divided between the two he replied. "She needs help, come I will take you to her."

"What's going on Will?" asked Much.

Will shook his head and answered. "No we must get Djaq and Robin to Marian first, explanations can wait until later. Did you bring your instruments?" he said directing the first question at Djaq and the latter to Much. "Are there candles, blankets?"

With a nod in Much's direction she and Much went to the horses to unload the items that Will had requested. Robin swallowed hard, each second that ticked past felt like an agonizing hour. He wanted nothing more than to shout at Will to take him to Marian now, but the little bit of realism that was left told him that this would waste more time. They came back soon after and followed Will through the trees, while John a little unsurely led the horses. The gang were slightly surprised to see the run down cottage that Will led them to, smoke still filtering out of the chimney even though the air had warmed up and the sun was beginning to push its way through the clouds, heralding the promise of a fine afternoon.

Inside it was dark and they took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the lack of light while Much fumbled about to light a candle or two. Will took Djaq and Robin over to Marian and they knelt at her side, while Much and Little John stared with disbelief from above.

"How long has she been like this?" whispered Djaq at the patient who was ravaged by fever and bore a rough looking bandage about her hand and arm.

"Since Gisborne …..Since she took the dagger that was meant for me, it's her left hand. Gisborne twisted the knife half circle before he pulled it out though."

"When did this happen?"

"In Durham before we fled."

Robin looked up from Marian's face and asked his voice breaking in an agony they could only imagine. "How long has she been like this?"

"Two days we have been here and she has been unable to travel. I thought the first night she had died, but she's strong, she is a fighter," he told Robin, adding to Djaq. "I clean it twice a day, but it does not make any difference, but the redness has not spread further than her elbow."

They all thought Marian moaned a little when Djaq took her patients hand and unwrapped the dressing that Will had applied that morning.

"You cleaned this from infection this first thing this morning?" she clarified.

"Yes, is it coming back already?"

Djaq nodded and examined the hand in more detail with Much holding the candle close. The infected tissue was clearly visible and Marian stirred once more.

"Angels cry," whispered Little John in a tone which was barely audible.

"Right, I will need to clean it and sterilise it; Much bring the alcohol."

"Why? I mean she doesn't look as if she can drink it?" he asked, meeting Robin's pained eyes and after holding the gaze he dropped it feeling that he had put his foot in his mouth as usual.

"I do not want her to drink it. I want to wash the wound with it." Djaq explained.

"Straight on the wound?" asked Much with some concern and Djaq nodded.

"You will have to hold her down," she added to the four men.

"But she is virtually unconscious, is that necessary?" asked Much.

"Yes," Djaq ordered. "Hold her down; this is really going to hurt."

Robin who had been holding his breath took a large gulp of air. One of his hands firmly rested on her shoulder and with the other he held onto her good hand, praying for all he was worth that she could stand this method of treatment. Much and John assisted with holding her down and Will held the candle in place, ready to pass Djaq any instrument she required. As she poured the liquid into the wound the patient screamed and Much jumped, he really had not expected her to move at all. The tender shushing that came from Robin to Marian soothed Much as well and soon the wound was redressed and the patient if not comfortable had drifted into an unconscious world once more.

"Will that be enough?" Robin asked in a scratchy sort of voice. Unlike the others he had not moved from her side, his hand still encasing hers, his thumb rubbing random patterns on her skin.

Djaq shrugged and replied, "I do not know, but you must prepare yourself, for if it is not I must cauterise the wound. Some of the Islamic faith do not believe in such procedures but if it is to save a life I say to do what has to be done."

"Cauterise?" asked Much weakly. "She screamed when you poured alcohol onto it, to cauterise it would, would..."

"The let us pray we do not have to. Or that if we do she will pass out and know nothing more until she comes round again." Djaq told him, her face a wall of graveness which told them all that this treatment was a very real possibility.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for your reviews.

Part 11

Allan moved slowly he had left Kirklees the previous day, part of him was regretting that he was not still there in the sanctuary of the Abbey but the other part of him knew he had to carry on to continue the fight that he had begun when he had joined Robin Hood's gang of outlaws. He had been at the Abbey for at least a fortnight; they had told him when he was well enough that Robin Hood and his men brought him to Kirklees to recover. He vaguely recalled being in the camp and Robin asking him questions about Marian. He clearly remembered now the fateful day at Nottingham, how he had helped Will make sure that Marian's marriage to Guy was invalid. He wondered if Robin knew what had happened to her and he also wondered what Nottingham looked like.

Allan felt contrite for his actions. He had made mistakes in his life but betraying Robin and the gang was probably the biggest one. Things were going to be different now; he knew that as he had lain in the Abbey. As he healed he had a lot of time to think. If they had brought him to Kirklees then there was a chance that forgiveness might be possible. He knew it would not come freely that he would have to earn it and maybe they would never truly trust him ever again, but they were all he had, the only family that remained. His birth family were all now dead with the premature departure of Tom his brother. He smiled as he remembered him. Allan had been willing to give him chance after chance, and although the same blood ran in their veins he hoped that his comradeship with his 'adopted' brothers; Will, Much, Djaq, Little John and Robin could be rekindled.

Allan's first port of call was to visit Nottingham to see how bad the situation really was. He would hide within the confines of the forest, not wanting to be seen by any of Prince's John's men or Jasper if he was still floating about. Then he would return to the camp and the gang, if they would have him that was.

0o0

Gisborne huffed and stomped into Locksley Manor, Thornton took a step back in well thought out anticipation, gingerly saying, "Lady Gisborne not with you?"

"There is no Lady Gisborne," Sir Guy replied, his mood dark and threatening.

"Where is she now? She left with you," asked Thornton concerned not only for Marian but for Robin Hood too.

"I don't know, but I will find her and when I do I will legally make her my wife even if I have to chain her to the wall," he snapped back. Thornton bit back a smile, relived that he had trusted his instincts and not disclosed to Robin that Gisborne claimed she was his wife.

"Will you be staying? Or are you off out again?" Thornton asked calmly.

"I live here, what do you expect I will be doing? I have business to attend to here then I will be away again." He told his chief manservant brusquely.

"Will you be going to Nottingham?" Thornton enquired.

"Why would I go there? It has been razed to the ground."

"Indeed it has but they have are clearing it and I am sure that it will be rebuilt in no time at all."

"Is Jasper still there?"

"No my lord but his cousin Cornelius has arrived and plans have been drawn up for the new city." Thornton informed him

"And the Sheriff, did Hood ever find him?" Gisborne asked, needing to know what happened to the old scoundrel, he had despised and loathed him at times but he had also been his closet ally.

"Yes, he did but he was dead, murdered by some peasant woman according to the story that has been circling." The manservant explained.

"Where is he now?"

"The Sheriff my lord? Jasper buried him in a common grave."

"No Hood. Where is Robin Hood?"

"I have no idea." Thornton honestly replied. "All I can tell you is that he and his men lived."

Gisborne let out a roar so loud it felt as though the whole house shuddered in rebellion to the noise. To himself he muttered thunderously enough for Thornton to hear. "Hood I promise I will not rest until you are dead and Marian you will be mine."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for your replies, sorry there was no update last night.

Part 12

The house was quiet now. The small party sat round the body looking thoughtful and tired. If Much had thought sterilising the wound had been painful for Marian it was nothing compared to the cauterisation that they had witnessed and assisted with. Robin's hands still shook as he weaved his fingers through Marian's hair, feeling the damp strands through his fingers and untangled the knots. There was nothing more that could be done except to make her warm and comfortable and pray that the fever and infection did not take her away from them and especially from Robin. Much knew that his master would never be the same man if she died whether she was married to Gisborne or not, it made no difference as long as she lived.

Will took a deep breath and said. "Robin." Robin looked up at him his face a blank mask of what was truly inside, with an indication that Will continue. "Marian asked me to tell you something if she died."

"She isn't dead yet Will, save it," Robin replied in a voice which wasn't filled with much hope but his words suggested otherwise.

"I need to tell you something else," Will continued.

"About Gisborne?" he asked sadly. "I know, Durham told us she had married him, that she is his wife."

"Yes and no," replied Will.

"How can it be yes and no? asked Much, "either she is married to him or she isn't."

Will sighed heavily and answered. "Marian is not married to anyone. We; myself, Marian and Allan planned it so it appeared to Gisborne that she was."

"Not a bad plan considering," Much replied. "But how did she manage to get stabbed by Gisborne again?"

Robin had remained silent but asked. "It was at least a week until you reached Durham how did she hold off his marital advances until then?"

"He told her he wanted to take her properly in a bed, not in the forest, it bought us some time." Will explained and they all heard Robin as he exhaled the breath that he had been holding.

"And he stabbed her when?" asked Djaq.

"He blamed me that they were not married, she saved my life. You know how stubborn she is. I am sorry Robin you told me she had to live whatever and now she might die."

"It is not your fault, it is Gisborne's and the Sheriff's." he replied angrily the first emotion he had displayed for a while.

"The Sheriff is dead." Stated John.

"And soon Gisborne will be too," Robin replied darkly.

Djaq checked the patient's vitals and then leaned back again; the men looked at her expectantly. She shrugged and told them, "No change. We should sleep, I will know more in the morning."

With the exception of Robin they moved, Robin laid a hand on Will's arm and said. "Thank you my friend, do not doubt that you more than fulfilled your promise to me and do not blame yourself for anything that followed."

Will nodded a sad but accepting smile and followed the others to the other sound corner of the dwelling. There was some shuffling but they soon all settled down leaving Robin with Marian.

He felt relieved that they had found her and Will, especially the news that she was not married as they first feared. But now another horror hammered in his heart. That she was going to die all over again from the edge of Gisborne dagger. It was like history repeating itself and he almost thought it was too unlucky to be in a similar situation again. Here they were though and the circumstances could not be denied, time would tell.

Robin paused then and wondered about Allan for the briefest of moments and hoped that he was improved. Robin sighed but it did nothing to dispel the ache inside.

Djaq didn't have to say he knew, that this time he could lose her for good, forever and how was he supposed to carry on then? Life without her wasn't worth living; would Nottingham, would England still be worth fighting for? His logical self told him it would be, all the people who were unable to fight for themselves needed a hero, a champion. Was he a hero? He certainly didn't feel like one now. He felt a failure, not only was Marian barely alive before him, Vasey was also dead and with that came the deaths of all the people of Nottingham on his shoulders.

Marian stirred and brought him suddenly back to the present, the gang did not move and he guessed that perhaps they were all sleeping now. He looked down at Marian, the lone candle bathing her face in an ethereal glow, the fine sheen of the fever illuminating her fair skin. Robin slipped his hand from hers and reached for the canteen; sliding a hand under her head he lifted it, urging her to drink some water. As he laid her back down again he wasn't sure if she had drunk any or not, but at least he had tried. He took a cloth and wiped her brow and her face. Then rewrapped her right hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

"I love you," he murmured. "Remember we were going to get married…." He continued as he felt himself breaking inside. He took the ring that Will had taken from her finger in case her hand had begun to swell and slipped it into a necklace which bore a wooden tag with the outlaw's symbol upon it. Gently he tied it about her neck. "The Sheriff is gone, we still have to save England and bring the King home; sometimes things do not go the way we plan. In the plan we were to defeat the Sheriff after the King came back. Maybe we could get married before he returns too….If you will have me now. I have failed the people, failed you, but especially failed myself….You just have to live…Marian…for me…..I can't live without you."

He knelt over her body and with the utmost gentleness placed a kiss as soft as a gossamer whisper upon her lips, before lying beside her, her hand still embraced in his and hoped that both their hearts would still be beating in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 13

"Father?" Marian said her brow creasing in a frown. "Mother?"

She looked at them with a puzzled expression on her face. It had seemed she had been on a very unusual journey, twirling through tunnels of darkness towards a channel of light and now she stood before them. She wasn't quite sure how she was able to stand as her last remembered thought was that her hand was so painful she wanted to curl up and die against Will's shoulder. Marian looked down at her hand, it was whole, no trace of any wound upon it and she thought that strange as she looked back up to see her parents holding hands with one another.

She knew it was her mother, for her father spoke and called her Kate. Her father beckoned her towards him and she took a tentative step forward. When they were a few paces apart, she went to hug her mother, a woman she loved but had not seen for ever such a long time. Her mother stopped her with a shake of her head and Marian looked to her father who backed up his wife and kept their daughter at a distance.

"Where am I?" Marian asked.

"This is a place between life and death between heaven and earth," her mother told her.

"Am I dead? Are you taking me to heaven?" she asked, still a little confused.

"No," Edward said gently. "We are sending you back to earth."

"But why?"

"Don't you want to be back on earth with the ones you love, for the cause you are fighting for?" asked Kate.

"Yes," Marian told her, suddenly remembering Robin and her heart constricted in pain as she thought of going to heaven and not seeing him again for a very long time.

"It is not your time…Not yet….not for a long while."

"Then why am I here?"

"Sometimes when we are hurt, ill, injured we take this journey to meet with loved ones of our past who help us to see that now is not the time to join them in heaven but to remain on earth with others we hold dear and cherish, to fight the fight that has been laid out for you." Kate said.

To which Edward added. "To save England; for the King. To keep the dream alive. I am sorry Marian we did not say good bye."

"And I am sorry I said you were weak, you were a hero, my father whom I love," she answered, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears for him.

Kate took her daughter's hand and said "You have grown into a beautiful woman, one which I am proud to call my daughter. Now go, go back to your Robin Hood and your life with the outlaws."

The light began to fade and her parents with it before she had time to say goodbye she travelled further and further from the light until she was aware of voices in the background of her consciousness. With it came the pain, more intense than she recalled before, a deep throbbing which made her feel as though her left arm and hand were not part of her any more at all.

She tried as hard as she could to open her eyes, but the effort was a struggle she could not overcome. Slowly she began to recognise the voices surrounding her, she picked out Djaq, Much, Little John and Will, but no Robin, she wondered if he was there too as she listened to the conversation, wanting more than anything to be able to tell them she could hear what they were saying that she was alright, if only she could find the strength to open her eyes.

"Give me the dressing's Will," Djaq commanded and Marian heard the shuffle of feet.

Marian inhaled sharply as Djaq opened the dressing to reveal the wound to the stuffy air of the dwelling.

"She responded if I am not mistaken," Much inserted.

"Good," Djaq replied.

Marian felt as though a thousand knives stabbed at her as Djaq examined her hand. She felt the gentleness of the Saracen but even so it was almost enough to send her into the dark world of unconsciousness once again. Only the urgent need to know where Robin was, kept her awake, but still without the strength to open her eyes. She felt each minuscule movement as the dressing was changed.

"It is looking better that yesterday," Much said.

"If it was worse we would be considering amputation," Djaq replied wryly.

"I don't think I could stomach that," he replied after suffering direly when they cauterised it.

"Then you would go outside until it was done. I can not have you fainting or being ill when I am treating my patient."

"I just said…"

"Well as it happens I do not think amputation will be necessary,"

"It won't?" said a breathy Robin from a distance away.

'Robin!' Marian wanted to scream, but no words came out. She was relived he was there too; she heard his footsteps and felt his solid form as he sat by her side. She didn't know how he and the gang had found Will and herself but the knowledge comforted her considerably.

"No luck with the traps?" asked Will to Robin who after the constant nagging of the others had gone to check the traps for a breath of fresh air.

"Not yet," Robin said. "How is she? Apart from not having to have her arm amputated."

Marian felt him run his fingers through her hair and willed him to continue, it felt so good to feel him touch her, and just as she hoped, he did. Running his fingers through over and over again, soothing her into a lazy haze. Only when Djaq spoke did she force herself to concentrate on what was going on about her once more.

"Better than last night when we thought we'd lost her." Djaq replied.

Marian felt Robin sigh and his hand moved away even though she begged it again not to, but it took her hand in his instead and she decided that felt just as good if not better as he drew circles upon the back of it with his thumb.

"Will she waken soon?" asked John.

"I do not know, that I can not tell." Djaq told them.

"She is not so hot," Much said feeling her forehead.

The hands swapped and Djaq felt instead saying. "But still fevered."

"What do we do now?" asked Will as Djaq finished tying off the bandage.

"We wait, she can not travel like this and we are safer here than most places. There is no direct road or footpath outside the cottage."

"Hovel more like," Muttered Much.

"I have seen worse," Will told him.

"Done, let her rest, go, go on, maybe you should set more traps we will have more luck of eating meat tonight and when she does waken she will need good nourishing stew, she is wasting away."

Marian listened as they moved away their voices a quiet hub in the background with Robin still drawing patterns on her hand by her side. Maybe she should try and open her eyes again, just to let them all know she was alright. She willed them to open but they did not and she bit back inward frustration that it was beyond her. She heard Little John call Robin over and he pressed a delicate kiss to the back of her hand. She didn't want him to leave her not even to go to the other side of the room to speak to John.

Somehow someway she had to convince him to stay. Not sure whether she was speaking or not her mind began calling his name over, over again.

"Robin."

Robin who had just stood up looked back at the patient on the floor and the gang drew closer.

"Did she….did she?" Much uttered.

"I think so," confirmed Djaq.

Robin knelt back down and took her hand once more. "Marian, Marian."

Like a whisper on the breeze she responded and replied. "Robin."

And this time they all heard her call Robin's name.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 14.

Allan stared for the fifth time that week upon what had been Nottingham. The area was still being cleared and it left a sick sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was careful to keep out of sight. With one final look her turned away and started walking back to the deserted outlaw's camp. He had no idea where Robin and the outlaws had gone after taking him to Kirklees. As he passed by the back of Locksley he wondered if Thornton knew anything that would help and inform him of the situation.

He knocked upon the front door and the elderly looking Thornton appeared.

"You are no longer Sir Guy's man." Thornton told him.

"I know. I'm back with Robin now. Have you seen him?"

"Gisborne or Robin?" asked the manservant.

"Well either. I want to stay out of Guy's way and I need to find Robin, he is not at the camp, hasn't been since I got back there actually."

"Guy is in Nottingham somewhere talking with Cornelius, Jasper's cousin about the rebuilding of the city and Robin and his men went north."

"All of his men?" asked Allan thinking of Will.

"All but Will Scarlett, I fear he must have perished in the destruction. They searched they did not find his body."

"Who did they find?"

"They found you and a couple of bairns who are now living in foster families in Clun."

"No Will? And the Sheriff is dead?" Allan confirmed.

Thornton affirmed his questioning. "What are you going to do now?"

"Stay at the camp, wait for their return and do what I should have done in the first place. Rob the rich to help the poor."

"Then you will need this," Thornton told him and placed the key to the store in the palm of Allan's hand. "Robin entrusted it to me, use it wisely my friend as Robin would want you to."

"Thank you….If you hear of anything…Robin…what Guy is up to, you will let me know?"

"Come back anytime, I will talk if I am able." Thornton agreed with a firm handshake, hoping that Allan would not change sides any more.

0o0

Allan sauntered along the lower road back to the camp, swinging a pair of skinny rabbits to and fro from a piece of twine. Then as if from nowhere Guy appeared, leading his horse behind him.

"Allan," he said in a slow drawl. "You survived."

"Yeah. No thanks to you though eh? Robin and the gang found me; rescued me. What do you want?"

"I want to know where Robin Hood is. In fact I want to know where the pact is. And lastly I want to know why you planned with Will Scarlett and Marian to try and fool me that I had married her."

"Oh! Not a lot then?" Allan replied. "Well I'm not being funny but I don't know a lot myself. I haven't seen Robin or the gang since they left me at Kirklees to recover."

"And you expect me to believe that?" he asked scathingly.

"It's the truth. I don't know where they are."

"Very well. I heard tell they had left the area." He finally said with regard to that subject, but he wasn't finished yet. "Where is the pact?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I was with you remember, in the castle? I have no idea where he hid the pact; maybe he carries it with him. I don't know, and even if I did I would not be telling you. Not now. Not ever. It's over Guy. I can't work for you. I am with Robin, I was always with Robin and while I didn't spy for him while I was at the castle, I did not betray them as he thought I would. I couldn't I love them, like my family if I had one."

"Humph," Guy muttered dryly. Allan wasn't the only one with no other family. "I want that pact Allan and I will find it with or without your help."

"As I said, you will not be getting any help from me. Ever again. I made a mistake, betraying Robin was the biggest mistake I ever made and I am not about to do it again wherever he is."

"Lastly why did you help Marian?" he asked his tone changed to a more menacing one and his look grew so dark that Allan shrank back a little.

Allan sighed and replied a little warily. "You want the truth or do you want me to be kind? 'Cos either way you will find out eventually."

Gisborne took a deep breath and said between gritted teeth. "The truth Allan if you can manage it."

"Well…She married you to stay alive….Just like before she was forced into a corner. And I know what it is like to be forced into a corner. You forced me into one. My life and spying for you or death. Not much of an option was it? It was the same for Marian."

"She is not married to me at all. And part of it is your fault."

"Yeah but only part, come on Guy. Marian and Will were there too. Anyway where is Marian now? If you know she isn't your wife…..where is she? What did you do with her? If you have done anything to harm her you better watch out. Robin will kill you."

"I doubt that. I do not know where she is, she ran off with Scarlett, in Durham."

"Will's alive?"

"Yes. Marian could be anywhere. She is certainly not here. I have searched." He replied heavily.

"No well perhaps she is staying well clear of you, perhaps…."

"Perhaps what Allan?"

"Perhaps nothing, look I was just going to say, perhaps she doesn't think there is anything to come back here for." He replied hastily having been going to say that Will might have taken her to Scarborough to his Auntie Annie and his brother Luke.

"Perhaps, maybe I need to look for her further a field."

"Yeah you probably do." He replied, eager to see Guy go his way and he would go his own.

"Just one more little thing Allan." Guy said.

"Yeah what?" he asked.

"This," said Guy, slamming his fist into Allan's face and causing him to fall to the ground as he mounted his horse and rode off laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 15.

Marian gasped and Robin tightened his hold on her hand. They sat side by side against the wall of the inside of the cottage. It had been three days since she had called Robin's name and two since she regained consciousness completely. Much was sitting by the fire stirring an appetizing stew, with one eye trained on the couple.

"Sorry," muttered Djaq as she unravelled the bandage. "But we have to change it again."

Marian smiled faintly, she was still very pale, but the fever had broken last night and the redness up to her elbow had receded a little. She hadn't taken any solid food but was less dehydrated than she had been. Her hair was matted about her head and she was beginning to be aware that she looked a mess, she definitely felt one. Her pale green dress was mud stained and full of rents and tears.

Djaq looked up to her patient and Robin and said. "Ready?"

"Yes," Marian whispered while Robin nodded his head.

She pulled back the dressing to reveal the wound as Will held the torch for her to see.

"Well? Djaq?" asked Robin anxiously, looking at it closely. To his untrained eye it was looking better than the first day but far from healed and he wanted professional advice.

"It is beginning to mend." She nodded. "Try and move you fingers." She added to Marian. The knife had damaged far more than just the skin and Djaq did have some concerns that full use of her hand would not return.

Marian took a deep breath in concentration and the outlaws all held their breath too. There was still a lot of healing to do but if her fingers didn't move now, perhaps they never would. She glanced up to see every pair of eyes fixated on her, and Robin squeezed her other hand softly as if encouraging her to carry on. Marian focused hard on the task and slowly even though she was sure her brain told her to bend all her fingers, only her little finger and thumb moved a fraction. She took a deep breath, her forehead beaded with sweat from the exertion the simple task had taken and tried again. Like before only the two outside digits moved and she bit back a groan of frustration. The effort had caused her hand to pulsate and throb more that it did anyway, and the wound seeped infected fluid and blood and even Robin winced.

"Good." Said Djaq with a smile.

"Good?" repeated Much. "That was good?"

"Under the circumstances yes," she told him. Adding to Marian. "You may not get full usage back, even if we manipulate it when it has healed."

"Ever?" she asked in a soft voice which was filled with pain from the exercise and Robin felt his heart ache for her.

"Ever." Djaq confirmed sadly as she redressed the wound and tied on a sling.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Part 16

Replete from the stew they leant back on their makeshift beds. Much stirred the stew which remained deciding there was enough for breakfast.

"You did not eat much," he said a little warily to Marian, who in all honestly looked like death warmed up.

"She hasn't eaten for about a week, what do you expect?" Djaq said to him shaking her head.

"It was good. I just could not eat any more." Marian told him, not wanting his feelings to be hurt; he was such a sensitive fellow.

"I am glad you enjoyed it….but if you are to build your strength up, if we are to leave this dwelling and head back to Sherwood, you need to eat more."

"Perhaps tomorrow Much." Said Robin, on Marian's behalf.

"We can not leave tomorrow," stated Djaq, shooting a concerned look in the patient's direction.

"I meant maybe Marian will eat more tomorrow." Robin replied.

"Perhaps we could split up?" suggested Will. "Half of us walk back to Nottingham and half stay here with Marian and ride back later."

"No!" said Robin with force sitting up and jarring Marian causing her to call out in pain. "Sorry," he immediately said to her. Ignoring the others concentrating on her instead. "I am sorry." He picked up her injured hand and kissed it softly and she just looked at him, half amused, her eyes watering from the movement he had created. "Forgive me?" he murmured so quietly the gang did not hear and she nodded.

"When you have finished making Marian feel worse, can we get back to the conversation?" Much told Robin irritably.

Robin turned to face them again and Marian pushed her self to sit against the wall for support, ready to put her views into this conversation as well, however much she ached and wished to sleep.

"No." Robin repeated. "We will not spilt up. We have to stay together."

"But if we go back we can help the people who were left behind," Will reasoned.

"We can see if Allan has left Kirklees," added Djaq.

"Allan's alive?" Marian breathed softly, pleased that he had not perished.

"He was when we left him at Kirklees but he was injured," Much said filling her in.

She smiled and said. "I am glad he lived."

"Humph," Much muttered, he still had not forgiven Allan for what he had done to them and to Robin.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she said gently looking at Robin and he knew exactly what she was referring to as did Much.

"That is not the same," Much began. "I mean I know Robin left you and went to war and you parted on bad terms, but what Allan did was totally different."

"It was a choice Much. He made a choice and he has had to live with the consequences of his choice." Robin said; he had begun to soften when they had found Allan alive.

"Surely not Master? He can not come back and be one of us after what he did? I will not have it…I will, I will….."

"You will what?" asked Marian.

"Leave. I will leave."

Robin stifled a laugh. "And go where my friend?"

"Anywhere, except for where he is. John? Surely you agree with me." Much said pleading with the older man.

John took his time in replying. "What he did was wrong. What Jasper did was unforgivable. That makes what Allan did not quite as bad. And he did help Will with the 'marriage' between Marian and Guy."

"So you are saying you forgive him too that he can come back as if nothing had happened?" Much said angrily standing up and stomping to and fro.

"Much! Sit down," commanded Robin and he did with a little huff, crossing his arms and looking as if he might explode again.

"I have not forgotten what he did," John added.

"But you have forgiven him?" asked Much still unbelievingly. "And what about you two?" he asked, directing the latter part to Will and Djaq.

"No I have not forgiven him, but if Robin wants to give him another chance then I am willing to give it a try." Little John confessed.

"Will? Djaq?" asked Much needing answers right there and then.

Marian shut her eyes tiredness sweeping over her and Robin sighed wanting to finish this conversation swiftly. He didn't dare touch her again in case he hurt her once more.

"He and I shook hands before the town was razed, I told him it was too late….But now. Now I think I can give him another chance. It will take time though for him to earn our trust again." Will said honestly.

"I always believed there was good in him. He just didn't know how to tell you Robin. He is a good man. Tom was too really, just a little sidetracked now and again. One mistake cost Allan our friend and comradeship and we are his family too. We are all family to each other and not having him with us always made us out of synchronization somehow. I am willing to give him another chance." She agreed.

"Fine!" Much said with a scowl.

"So you are leaving us when?" asked Robin with a smile.

"You know I will not really leave you. Where would I go? Not only are we Allan's family, you all are my family too," he said with some resentment and they all smiled at him.

"Back to whether we should spilt up then," said Marian, biting on her bottom lip with the discomfort she was in.

"Yes…right." Said Much. "Robin?"

"No, we stay together. Gisborne is more dangerous than ever. If one thing is for certain it is that Allan can talk his way out of most situations. We have to hope wherever he is he can hold his own and will be in Sherwood or Kirklees when we return."

"Very well," agreed Will.

"If he has managed without us until now, he can cope a bit longer," Djaq nodded too.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 17

The dawn broke on another day. The gang had been at the little house for over a week and it was beginning to feel like home. Marian sat up slowly, everyone else was still sleeping and she moved gingerly, rooting round for a tablet of soap which Much had purchased from the local town on market day, the day before yesterday. Armed with that and some rags, she stood, holding onto the wall for support and made her way to the door.

Marian blinked back the light as if a mole coming out of the earth after a long absence. She took in a deep breath and smiled, feeling the fresh air against her skin made her feel really alive once more.

Marian knew that the stream was a few minutes walk from the house in the direction of the trampled down grass and with a resolute spirit she let go of the structure and took tentative steps in that direction. Walking made her feel light headed but that too could be a reaction to lack of food. She had eaten, really tried to but could never manage more than half of her usual intake. She just knew it would take time, everything would take time and some things would never be the same ever again.

She missed the beauty of the day as she concentrated on not falling on her face; the scurrying of the rabbits and other wildlife that she disturbed as she made her way to her destination. When it was finally in sight she gave a sigh of relief and sank gratefully to the ground, to recover from the exertion of the walk.

Her dress was worse than she feared, her hair a greasy mass which resembles a bird's nest, and with one look at her reflection in the water she turned away. How Robin or anyone wanted to look at her while she looked like this was beyond her comprehension.

She undressed and took a rag dipping it in the water and rubbed it onto the soap to cleanse her whole body. That done she redressed, wondering how she was going to wash her hair one handed by herself. She frowned; she had not thought this out as well as she had hoped. She smiled at her own foolishness and then experienced a feather like touch across her shoulders and inhaled deeply as the caress continued. Catching sight of Robin's legs she relaxed into the sensations his touch sent through her.

His voice cut into the stillness of the morning when he said. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I wanted to wash. But I can not manage my hair alone," she told him with regret.

"I am here. I can be useful," he told her with a wink. "And next time you get it into your head to wander off, tell me first."

"I'm sorry," she told him. She had not forgotten the look in his eyes when she had first regained consciousness or the look that seemed to haunt him for several days after.

What began as an innocent encounter soon had her wishing he was doing more than washing her hair. With one final rinse with the canteen, he sat down beside her, looking pensive with the need to talk.

"Marian…." He began.

"Yes," she replied. Looking at her bandaged hand and trying to make her fingers move from within their casing.

He turned her face with his index finger and ran the digit up and down the side of her cheek. "Marian….It does not make any difference."

She frowned at him and replied. "What?"

"This," he answered, taking her damaged hand and unveiling the wound. It was healing nicely now, the scar would be ugly, more so than the one in his side and on display everyday. With her hand lying in his she tried again to move her fingers and was rewarded with a little flicker from the two digits that had moved previously.

"It does matter though," she replied softly. "How am I to fight with a sword when I need both hands if I can not move my fingers to grasp anything and….and I still can not feel anything in my middle finger at all." She told him lowering her head again and her damp hair fell over her face.

He sighed and replied gently. "It does not make any difference to the way I feel about you. It does not alter my feelings for you. I love you. Marian! Look at me please?" he asked his tone begging her to meet him eye to eye. When she did he continued. "You know more than anyone that it is what comes from the heart, not how one looks on the outside or what scars we have to bear, physical or emotional. Marian!"

"But my hand does not work though, I am incomplete."

"And I am incomplete without you. It does not matter to me about your hand. It is still early days I am sure we will still see some improvement. I have every faith in Djaq."

"I do too, she saved my life, twice," looking at him with a little smile and he nodded.

"So?" Robin said looking nervous and taking both her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

"Now?" she asked. "Here?"

"Before we return."

"But who will marry us? It is too dangerous to be spending too long in any town from here to Nottingham for fear of Gisborne and the Black Knights."

"They do not scare me, but you are right, we can not go looking for more trouble right now. We have to keep a low profile. Perhaps we should wait."

"I will marry you…."

"Don't tell me? When the King returns? Marian we need not follow the plan, it has gone awry already."

She gave him a coy smile mixed with a sparkle in her eyes and he looked at her quizzically.

"We could…" she said breaking into a full smile.

"We could what? Marian?"

"Well it was Will's, no…..In fact Guy said something in Durham to initiate the idea."

"Marian…" he asked warily.

"We could hand fast." She said, her tone not sure if he would go for this suggestion.

"Hand fast." He repeated and nodded. "And then get married before a priest at a later date?" he added and this time she nodded. With a smile he agreed saying. "It's a plan."

She sighed softly watching as he carefully took her injured hand and raised it to his lips for a kiss, before taking it within the safe haven of his own. He gazed into her face, soul seeking soul and moved forward sweeping his mouth against hers. She opened to him like a flower to the sun and he cupped her face to deepen the kiss and brought their desire to be one to the surface.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 18

"Happy Birthday Master," Much said brightly to Robin and he groaned as he opened his eyes. "Do not just lie there, get up, you need to bathe, or wash at least." Robin moved from his cosy bed on the floor and stood, stretching as he did so. "Come on, you need to be ready." Much prodded.

"What have you planned a birthday surprise?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. I have not. You told me yesterday that you and Marian would be united by hand fasting today." He said. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not. Where is Marian?" he added looking round the little cottage and seeing no sign of anyone else at all.

"Never you mind about that, just concentrate on smelling better and change your shirt."

"I do not have a spare shirt." Robin protested as Much walked him down to the stream.

"Yes you do," he told him, producing a very fine shirt indeed.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Robin, double taking at his friend when he smiled a secret smile.

"It is a birthday gift. Here, it is for you."

"So it is a birthday surprise after all?" Robin said giving Much an unexpected hug.

"I suppose it is," Much replied, secretly flattered. "Can I say something?"

"Even if I say no I have a feeling you will say anyway." Robin said amused.

Much took a deep breath and said. "I hope you and Marian…will be very happy."

"We will," he replied quietly. "We will."

The day was a mix of cloud and sun which wasn't bad weather of mid October. Djaq and Will had decorated a little sun trap by the side of the cottage with late summer blooms and it looked pretty, just right for the occasion.

The previous day Little John and Djaq had taken Marian to a nearby village and borrowed a dress which befitted the ceremony, as well as purchasing another for her to return to Sherwood in as her green one was beyond repair. While they were there Will and Robin met with a peddler on the road and secured the ribbons they required for the ceremony, choosing a different colour for each of them.

Little John led Marian from the house and they all stood in a small group under the flower canopy.

"New shirt?" Marian said a little nervously to Robin and fingered the fine fabric, as her hand coursed down the front of his clad chest; his hand covered hers and he smiled.

"And he washed," added Much. "That was his birthday present to the rest of us." And they all laughed a little.

"Ready?" Marian asked Robin whose expression was similar to the day in the woods when they buried McLellan.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Go on then," she replied smiling encouragingly to him.

He swallowed, she simply took his breath away, wearing an unadorned dress with flowers woven into her hair and he wondered if he was going to be able to speak. Their hands met somewhere between their bodies and Robin gripped firmly to her good hand and with the utmost gentleness to the unbound but damaged one, her fingers not really curling round his but her thumb did. They faced each other and both smiled.

"Marian. I take you to be my wife. I promise to protect and honour you all the days of my life." He vowed his voice audible after all but soft.

"Robin, I take you as my husband, to love and cherish, from this day on." Marian promised in a tone which echoed his.

"The ring, the ring…." muttered Much, handing it to Robin.

Robin released her hand momentarily and slipped on a simple band of gold that he had bought the previous day, kissing her hand to seal the promises they had made. The ring had been bought from the peddler from whom Will had purchased the ribbon. No doubt at some time it had belonged to the wife of a nobleman like himself who had either been robbed or fallen on hard times. She fingered it gently, knowing that she would have to wear it around her neck with the engagement ring and tag, until her hand healed more thoroughly. Then they took hands again to complete the hand fasting ritual.

Djaq stood forward first, tying a red ribbon about their hands. "For your

love for each other," she told them.

Little John went next and tied their hands with a green ribbon. "For prosperity and hope," he told them.

Will followed and tied a ribbon with yellow tones and said. "For joy."

Lastly Much tied a blue ribbon and uttered. "For faithfulness."

Robin and Marian looked from the ribbons which hand fasted them together to unite in a bond of marriage to one another.

"Go on," urged John. "Kiss the bride…"

"If it helps," added Will, standing up straight. "I pronounce you man and wife,"

"For a year and a day at least," added Much. "You do realise we will have to find a priest this time next year?"

"Much shut up!" Djaq scolded. "Let them enjoy the here and now, tomorrow will take care of itself."

Much shot her a look, slightly hurt but held his tongue from other comments. Robin and Marian leant forward and shared a brief kiss and the party of gatherers cheered.

0o0

In the cottage burned one lone candle illuminating the couple who lay sated beside the fire. Robin traced the line of his wife's body with his hand, teasing and tantalising her at the same time and she turned to face him. He propped himself up with his elbow and looked down at her and sighed.

"What is wrong?" she asked, tracing the line of his beard and then cupping his face with her right hand, her left one laying limply at her side.

He shook his head and replied, "I was just thinking…."

"Do not think about what 'ifs'," she replied as if reading his mind. "Think about us."

"Oh I am thinking about you," Robin answered with an irresistible smile, drawing closer until they were mere inches apart. He felt like he was going to drown in the blue pools of her eyes which reflected honesty, love and hope.

Marian's world began to spin as he lowered his mouth to kiss hers with deep endless kisses. Then with infinite gentleness he made her his all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 19

The outlaws rode into Sherwood Forest a month after the hand fasting ceremony, and made directly for the camp. It was dusk and barely mid afternoon and they all felt the winter wind cut across their faces. When within walking distance they tethered the horses and went the rest of the way on foot. It had been nearly two months since they had been home. They rounded the corner to descend the steep but short hill to the entrance of their lair and noticed that it seemed inhabited.

Robin drew out his sword, then reached for Marian's hand, signalling to the gang to draw their weapons too. They surveyed the camp visually from their distance. Hues of light filtered through the leaf roof but despite that the only sounds came from the animals that dwelt beneath the canopy of the trees.

Robin signalled with a wave of his arm and they all slowly and silently ventured down the slope listening for anything untoward. When there was nothing Robin signalled again and Will pressed the secret lever hidden between the rock.

The roof rose to expose a very startled Allan who dropped the ladle and his supper spilt across the floor. He stared open mouthed as they walked back into their home, making themselves comfortable and helping themselves to the soup from the cooking pot.

"Allan," Robin said greeting their ex-comrade.

Allan who had finally found his tongue replied. "I'm not being funny but I was beginning to think you all had died."

"I almost did," Marian answered faintly, and he looked at her hoping she would elaborate but Much cut in and spoke to Robin.

"Master! I mean surely….I mean…Is he staying?"

"I don't know Much," Robin replied, looking to Allan. "Are you staying?"

"I'm with you now. If you will have me back. I've changed, I was wrong. Robin please don't banish me from the gang. You're all I have," he pleaded.

"Gisborne, wasn't all you had?" asked Much scathingly.

"Much!" exclaimed Djaq. "Let Allan speak."

"I am sorry alright." Allan continued. "I know I can't change what I did. I know you probably won't be able to trust me like before…but please. Let me come back. It won't be like it was last time, I promise." And he looked at each of them in turn, willing them to believe him and give him the chance he craved.

Looking to the gang Robin said, "we discussed this at the cottage," they nodded, he added. "And we agreed right?"

"You agreed," whined Much. "I didn't agree to anything."

"You are leaving then?" asked Will to Much while Allan looked for a passing moment as if Will was talking to him.

"I did not say….." Much started.

"Yes you did," Marian stated quietly. "In the cottage."

"I did not think you were conscious when we had that discussion." He shot back.

Robin intercepted the conversation; it was going round in circles and said. "Allan you can stay, but you have to earn your tag all over again." Then to Much he said. "Are you leaving?"

"You know I am not," Much huffily replied, setting his empty bowl down and stomping off to his old corner where he slept in a sulk.

"Good that is settled," Robin concluded. "So Allan, what has been happening here in our absence?"

"Well," Allan began. "Cornelius, that's Jasper's cousin is rebuilding Nottingham. His men are still clearing what was the castle, but they are hoping rebuilding will start in the spring. Gisborne comes and goes. At the moment as far as I know he is at Locksley. I don't go there if I can help it, except for drop off's. Pickings in the forest are slow. There are more travellers since word is out that you have disappeared but I can't manage to hold up a large party of travellers on my own."

"We are back now; you don't need to worry about that." Will told him with a smile.

"No I suppose I don't. So what I want to know is where you all have been for nigh on two months."

"Ah," said Little John slowly. "Now this is rather a long story."

"We have all night; I am ready to listen,"

Robin sighed and nodded to the others who all made themselves comfortable and it did not escape Allan's attention that Djaq chose to sit next to Will, or that Robin and Marian seemed closer than ever. When they were all settled, Robin began to tell their tale.

0o0

Much walked lackadaisically back to the camp swinging a brace of pheasants in one hand and his bow and arrow in the other totally unaware that he was being followed and that a bigger plan was in place. He reached the camp and set the meat down, ready to prepare it for supper when Will came racing back and stopped on the threshold of the camp, trying to catch his breath. Djaq arrived as Robin began to speak.

"Will?" Robin asked standing waiting for Will to do more than breathe.

"Clun…"

"What about Clun?" asked Little John reaching for his staff and coat.

"Cornelius's men…."

"And?" Marian asked softly, joining Robin as she stood by his side.

"They are attacking the villagers until they tell which of the babies had been the ones that survived the razing of Nottingham." Djaq added, catching her own breath finishing off the explanation.

"Let's go," Robin ordered.

"But…dinner," stuttered Much.

"Dinner can wait, this can not," John replied.

"Robin!" called Marian. "A weapon. I need a weapon."

Robin looked at Djaq for answers and she lifted Marian's hand to the light. The intruder who was stationed on the rocks above swallowed with revulsion at the sight of her hand and bit back a cry of anguish as he continued to watch and wait.

"Bend your fingers," she commanded Marian. Marian did as she was asked and all but her middle finger curled to some degree. Djaq nodded and said to Robin. "Give her a sword, we need as many hands as we can muster, she will be able to grip a sword well enough if she needs to use both hands, if not she will have to just use her right."

Robin nodded to Allan who handed Marian a sword and hoped what Djaq said was true.

When they had gone the intruder slithered down from his hiding place, he surveyed the camp with watchful eyes wondering where Robin Hood had hidden the precious Pact of England. But that was not all of his worries, Marian was back with Hood. He had to retrieve the pact for Prince John and the Black Knights and he had to steal Marian away from the eyes of those he loathed. He did stop and ponder why life never ran smoothly for him, but then he started to throw things from one corner of the camp to the other. He had to find the Pact today and when he did Robin and his gang would track him down, with any luck bringing Marian with them.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Gatewatcher, I researched it a bit and made up at bit.

Part 20

The skirmish at Clun had left them feeling drained. Cornelius' men had ransacked several of the cottages by the time they arrived and they had a battle on their hands to eradicate the soldiers and restore peace. Robin had been anxious about Marian fighting but it proved to be necessary and without her included in their number, many more peasants would have been killed and Much would have been injured. The two Nottingham babies were given to Robin and the gang, as the families who had taken them in pleaded with Robin that the lives of all of them had to be spared. Robin offered to give these two families money for the means to start new lives outside the confines of Nottinghamshire and the gang were pleasantly surprised when the two families agreed taking the orphaned infants with them.

The gang arrived back at the camp tired and ready to drop into their beds but the sight of the state of the camp, threw all notion of that aside.

"What?" Much said open mouthed as they regarded the overturned camp with stunned expressions.

"Who would do this?" asked Will.

"Gisborne," suggested John, his face like thunder.

"For what purpose?" asked Much.

"For the Pact," said Robin, coming to life and he entered the camp to see if it had been taken from its hiding place.

As he ruffled through, the gang followed him and were horrified to discover that this was so. All their money and jewels that were in the safe still remained only the Pact was missing. Robin let out a frustrated groan, his expression broody and dangerous.

"How did he know where the camp was?" Djaq asked finding her voice first.

"I do not know," Robin replied, looking to the rest of the gang for answers. Much looked at Allan intently.

"Don't look at me. I never told him where it was ever!" he protested.

"Except that time you almost led him here," Much commented, in a tone which told all of them how he still felt about Allan.

"But we didn't get here did we? And I have said I am sorry for all of that, when will you believe me?"

Much shrugged and replied. "When we know you are telling the truth."

"I am I swear."

"Stop bickering, it is not helping," Marian intervened. She fell silent and then a wave of recollection crossed her features.

"What?" Robin asked sharply, then softly added. "Marian!" Looking at her for answers, if anyone had insight into Gisborne it would be Marian or perhaps Allan.

"When we saw Durham…. Guy wanted to bring all the Black Knights together to discus how the plan to overthrow the King would continue.…. Durham told him to find the Pact, and then bring it to the Black Knights to decide their course of action." She explained, it all coming back to her now. She had forgotten about it during her convalesce and journey back to Nottingham.

"So Gisborne wants the Pact to take to the Black Knights," surmised Much.

"And now he has it," added Little John looking grim.

"That reminds me," added Allan looking sheepish.

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"Well when I was living here on my own. He came upon me on the Lower Road one afternoon. Asked me if I knew where it was. I said I didn't and it was true."

"Did he believe you?" asked Djaq.

"I don't know to be honest. He did almost break my nose and gave me one hell of a shiner and headache for a couple of days though."

"Did he follow you here then?" asked Will.

"No, no."

"You could be lying," Much said.

"I'm not."

"No Allan has to be telling the truth," said Marian.

"Why is that?" asked Much, annoyed that she always stood up for the traitorous one of the gang.

"Because if Guy knew where the camp was over a month ago, he would have ransacked it and discovered the Pact then."

"Alright you have a point," Much conceded. "But it does not help what we are going to do now."

"Yes it does," replied Robin with a grin.

"Now what?" Much asked, rolling his eyes heavenward, his master obviously already had a plan.

"Now we think about where they will meet for their summit. Before Vasey died Nottingham was in the middle of where all the other Black Knights hailed from. Now we have to think where the next central town is, which is a home to one of the Black Knights." Robin mused.

"Oh right," muttered Much.

"What do you think Robin?" asked Djaq waiting for an answer.

He looked ponderingly and shared a glance with Marian, their eyes locked as if they were transferring information and ideas telepathically. Finally Marian suggested. "Lord Buckingham. Durham and Rotherham are further north and Spencer and the others are further south."

Robin nodded biting on his lower lip and replied. "Buckinghamshire it is lads."

"But what if they are not there? Then we might be too late." Much said, pessimistically.

"We can not be wrong they have to be there. They will meet somewhere between all of their estates and Buckinghamshire is the only rational place." Robin told him.

"Let us not tarry then," declared Will. "We have a King and his country to save."


	22. Chapter 22

Part 21

On arrival in Buckingham's estate which lay in the heart of the shire, the outlaws hid within the confines and shadows on the stables. They had a fair view of the manor house from their hidey hole between the horses and at least it was better than camping outside. The stable held warmth which was not available when sleeping round a camp fire in the middle of November. Hidden in a dark corner, Robin used some off cuts of wood to plan out the attack.

"You sure this is the layout of the main hall?" Allan asked.

"Yes," nodded Robin. "I have been here before although not for some time."

"Alright." Allan responded.

"We will enter the room from this side door and surround them, with our bow and arrows poised. Will, you will stand here, Djaq, here, John here, Allan here and Much there." He told them pointing with the tip of an arrow where he wanted them to be positioned.

"What about me?" asked Marian, quietly but with some resentment in her tone.

"Here," he added.

"But that is behind you, what good will that do?" she enquired.

"You can't fire with a bow and arrow Marian." He told her softly but surely, with a glimpse at her mutilated hand.

She glared at him her eyes flaming angrily, and snatching his bow and quiver walked out of the barn. Robin looked back at the gang to meet them all nodding in the direction she had taken and he shook his head.

"The plan…" he restarted.

"The plan can wait a little while. Marian can not." Little John told him.

Robin sighed meeting the looks of the rest of the gang who echoed Little John words and he rose and went after her. He located her shielded from the manor in a small clump of woodland and remained silent as he watched her load his bow. Her left hand could not grasp the bow correctly as he predicted and she wrestled to fit the arrow into the frame, he smiled a little but his heart also wept for her anguish as she struggled in vain. When she eventually positioned the arrow she soon discovered she was without the strength or the coordination and she dropped both bow and arrow as her fingers failed to curve round and she let out a long groan in frustration.

She leant her back against a nearby tree and shut her eyes, and Robin retrieved his weapon propping them up against the tree and then stood facing her. She felt him before she saw him.

Still with her eyes closed she said. "Do not say I told you so."

"I would not dare," he whispered. "I did not say for you to stand behind me because I do not want you to fight, but only until we have showed ourselves. If you had stayed until I finished speaking….. If you had listened you would know what I had planned as our next strategic move. But…"

"I went charging off," she finished for him. "Well it doesn't matter I can not it seems defend myself with a bow now."

He took her hand and drew it up to his lips for a kiss but it did not dispel the sadness in her eyes and with a caress of her cheek he said. "You will join us in the fight."

"But not with the bow." She replied wryly.

"No. I think you have proved to yourself now that it isn't possible. And you know it does not change the way I feel about you, in fact it makes me love you more."

Marian gave him half a smile and he chuckled knowingly. He sighed heavily and answered, gently. "You think you have problems."

"What?" she asked him with a confused wave flickering across her features.

Robin looked at a gnarled root of the tree which she leant against his heart feeling a weight that he had not discussed with anyone. Marian remained silent for his reply she sensed he was struggling with something and thought it best to let him speak in his own time.

With another deep sigh he looked up and met her gaze and said. "Nottingham. Nottingham was razed because of me, people lost their lives. Two infants were orphaned and more perished besides."

"You did your best; I know that is not very comforting right now. But I ran away and surely that was cowardice, I should have stayed and fought to the bitter end."

"No!" He exclaimed, then in a softer tone added. "No. If you had died….. If I had lost you….."

"You nearly did anyway."

"But I did not, Marian….I need you by my side."

"I am here, did we not join in hand fasting?" she said with a smile which curled upon her lips and was infectious.

"We did. Much will not let the matter rest until we find a priest though," he said with a chuckle.

"We have more important things to deal with right now. We have to save England from the Black Knights."

Robin nodded thoughtfully and said. "Will you return with me and we will go through the plan again?"

Marian nodded in reply with a resolute sigh and bestowing a look of tender emotion he drew her into the safe haven of his embrace. There she sought comfort and strength while he found the same from her presence, her soft body against his in the chill of the afternoon. He rested his chin upon her head; there was no need for words. Being still with Marian helped him to put everything into perspective somehow and gave him the will and the motivation to carry on.

Robin kissed her absentmindedly on the top of her head and she whispered into his chest. "I love you." Then they both found solace in one another's embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 22

The Black Knights assembled in the hall of Buckingham's manor. There were eight in all and they sat in a circle as they often did to meditate before the meeting began. The meeting was chaired by Buckingham as he was the host of the event. Gisborne sat in his chair nervously wanting the whole thing to be over. The fear of the Pact returning into Hood's hands was one which haunted him constantly. That and a vision of Marian telling him she loved the blasted man. He scowled to himself, when he had last seen her, he had seen the effect his dagger had had on her person and a sick feeling crept up his body that he was capable of such violence to one he loved.

It was as if thinking about her had created a vision of her and Hood. He blinked several times but no they were still there, looking as real as Rotherham did by his side. Hood was aiming his bow and arrow directly at them all and Marian stood behind him. Why did she do that? His puzzled mind asked and his vision travelled around the perimeter of the room to see not only Locksley and Marian but all the other outlaws as well, including Allan.

"What do you want?" asked Durham standing up. "I thought I had seen the last of you in Durham."

"You thought I would let everything rest?" Robin asked.

"Hood does not let anything rest," Gisborne spat out, a vehemence filling him with an uncontrollable rage that Marian was here with Robin and not himself.

"I can not let you carry on what Vasey Sheriff of Nottingham began." Robin said coolly to the group of gathered Knights.

"What is your proposal?" laughed Rotherham. "You could not save Nottingham from being destroyed; you are half the man you claim to be."

"I do not claim to be anything that I am not." Robin replied.

"Why are you here Hood? Let's not waste any more time." Guy snarled at him, ready to pounce from his seat and take what he believed was his.

"I want the Pact." Robin said bluntly, the sooner they were out of this volatile situation the better.

A swell of snide laughter ran round the group of men like a Mexican wave.

"That my friend you can not have," interjected Spencer.

"I am not your friend." Robin told him, his face a mixture of masked emotions and distaste for them men before him. "And I will have the Pact even if I my friends and I have to kill each and every one of you."

The Black Knights shared a look, they could have retorted that Robin Hood did not have it within him, but they were all there that day he had tried but Winchester had warned them and so they survived.

"Where is the Pact?" asked Little John, stepping closer to the Knights and Robin shot him a look and shook his head, but John had enough of waiting, biding their time.

Marian moved a fraction her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she waited for the signal which was imminent. Meanwhile the rest of the gang kept one eye trained on the knights and one on their leader.

Buckingham rummaged through a heavy wooden casket and produced the Pact waving it in the air, teasing, provocating Robin Hood goading him for a reaction. John was on the verge of reaching forward to grab it but Robin shot him a warning glance.

"Come and get it," Buckingham said to Robin.

Robin took a tentative step forward and Gisborne barked out. "Put your weapon down first."

With care and precision he lowered it to the ground and stood back up, moving into the centre of the group of men. Marian and the outlaws almost forgot to breathe the atmosphere was so tense. Robin stepped closer and closer to Buckingham and the Pact and when Robin was almost upon him Buckingham threw it into the fire. The flames engulfed it instantly and the roar of anguish came from Gisborne who launched himself at Buckingham with a force that sent them both to the foreground of the hearth. With a simple nod from Robin the outlaws made their move and soon the whole room was a fighting mass of bodies. The outlaws fought the Black Knights and the Knights fought the outlaws and each other, their ambition for power so great they were willing to go against their fellow man.

The clash of sword met the clash of mind as the melee began to reduce as one by one the Knights were felled. After overpowering Rotherham, Gisborne saw that he might not escape with his life had a sudden plan. He locked himself in a battle with Allan, who had learnt from the best and was soon blocking his every move. When Allan was attacked from the side by Spencer, Gisborne took the opportunity to move towards the door.

Guy came across Marian in his bid for freedom and his sword clashed with hers. He watched as she took her left hand to give herself a better grip and strength. But he knew, he had seen what little ability her left hand had and it wasn't going to give a lot of back up to her right. The next stroke he sent her way proved him right and the sword almost fell from her hand altogether. He watched as this time she wrapped her left hand round the sword with her right, making sure all the fingers were clasped round it. Then her right hand rested on top and she took a swing and caught him off guard, catching him on his arm between his elbow and shoulder. Guy gave a yelp of pain and she looked at him as if to say 'that was for my hand'. He stumbled back clutching his arm, watching as the fight wore on, Marian now occupied with Buckingham's manservant who had a good skill with a sword and Gisborne retreated to the door.

Once outside he breathed deeply before going to the nearest horse and mounting him quickly. He turned at the sound of his name and there was Robin Hood watching him try to escape.

"You will not catch me this time Hood," Guy rasped out.

"There is always next time and the Black Knights have been destroyed, all except for you."

"We will rise again. I will succeed along with Prince John to overthrow the King. England will be ours and you can rot in hell after I have sent you there." He spat back pausing when he noticed that the outlaws and Marian had joined Hood's side. "And as for you Marian…" he hissed. "You will be mine someday when I have disposed of Robin Hood."

She had the audacity and confidence to laugh and reply. "Never. I will never be yours for I already am Robin's."

Guy looked down to her hand but it was void of a ring, as he looked back up to her face his gaze caught the two rings and tag about her neck. He let out a noise between a snort and one of disgust, and then kicked the horse gently riding off and building up pace as he fled.

0o0

"We have to get out of here." Will said eyeing up the family of Buckingham and the hostility which seeped from their stares.

Allan slithered to the ground and Robin and John hauled him up. "It's nothing a flesh wound," he muttered.

"Even more reason to get out of here, let's go." Robin said.

"But what about Buckingham's family?" asked Marian.

Robin looked at her steadily and sighed. "They can take care of their own."

They went a safe distance from the estate, sitting Allan down to assess the damage. It was as he said a flesh wound, but one which was deep and bled a lot requiring stitches.

"Well now what?" he asked, when he was feeling better if not still sore and bruised.

"Now we return to Nottingham." Robin told them.

"And do what?" Allan asked with a shrug that left him wincing.

"Help the people rebuild their lives."

"They all died," Much put in.

"The destruction of Nottingham did not only affect the town but the outlying villages too," Marian explained.

"I knew that," Much snapped in response.

"Nottingham it is then." Robin said with a nod at the others and they all agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I will start to post the sequel in week or so.

Part 23

Two weeks later, the air was crisp, and frost littered every branch, building and blade of grass. The outlaws stood within the shelter of the forest and looked on to what had once been a thriving town. The land was cleared and looked barren in the winters light. On what had been the hill to Locksley was now a well established encampment, of Cornelius and his men. Areas had been set aside and building materials were beginning to be brought in to rebuild the town and castle.

Marian sighed deeply and Robin sensing her inner turmoil wrapped his arm about her shoulders and drew her close to his side. They had all seen the devastation before apart from her and while it affected Marian in ways the others did not comprehend, it distressed them all in some degree.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Will softly and smiled a little when he felt Djaq curl her fingers around his, needing something or someone to hold on to and he was pleased she had chosen him.

"Right now?" enquired Robin softly.

"No in general. We can't stop this." He said with a wave of his arm at the building site.

"No. Nottingham should be rebuilt by those who destroyed it in the first place." Robin replied.

"And it will be," Marian said quietly, regretting still to some extent the day she rode out of the city gate, leaving everything behind.

"You said in Buckinghamshire that we were going to help those left behind." Said Allan thoughtfully, adding. "And there isn't any people here, but there are plenty in the villages. Do you think we can still waylay travellers in the forest?"

Robin gave a dry laugh. "I do not think the demise of Nottingham will stop travellers through the forest. "

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Little John. "We could be busy."

"Go on then Marian and I will follow." Robin told them, they gave the couple a knowing look before walking deep into the forest and soon were out of sight.

"It is far from over," she whispered still staring at what had been Nottingham. "Gisborne….."

"Is more dangerous now than when he was in possession of the Pact." Finished Robin wondering where he had fled to, there had been no evidence that Guy had been to Locksley when they passed by there earlier that day.

"Our plan has changed course a little," she added with a reflective smile.

"Yes. And as the months tick by Much will be on at me to find a Priest."

"We know in our hearts we belong together. We promised in front of witnesses and that is good enough for me forever." She told him shifting so that she was encompassed in his arms.

"Even so…." He answered. "When I have my lands back again, it would be right…."

"The only thing that is right is being here with you. I know that now." She told him, love shining in her eyes, with a little flicker of emotion that they had wasted so much time in the past.

Robin echoed her smile and said. "We can still defeat Prince John, Gisborne, Jasper and their men. Bring the King home and restore England, together."

She answered him by holding his face in the palms of her hands and bringing his head down to meet hers with a kiss. They forgot about the gang and the mission to rob the rich to feed the poor as they stood locked in a passionate embrace together enjoying the feelings the kiss, the moment created.

"My love," he murmured to her in-between kisses.

"My beautiful hero." She replied before they lost themselves in each other.

0o0

It was along time later when they retuned to camp the gang already there and supper simmering in the pot. Much was going to ask where they had been but received a warning glance from Djaq and chose to remain silent. Robin looked over the booty the gang had seized, impressed with their afternoon's achievements.

"Well?" asked Allan. "Is the old gang back together again or what?"

Robin nodded, followed by the rest of the gang.

"We are Robin Hood." Declared Little John and echoed by the others.

"Ready to fight another day." Marian added, and they were.

The End


End file.
